In new building construction, the plumbers prefer not to put the finished closure valves in the bottom of tubs, or the finished decorative plate over the overflow outlet at the end of the tub until the project is finished because these elements will be often damaged as the construction project is brought to a close. Further, the piping for both of the outlets needs to be checked for leaks before the inspection process is completed. The test involves running water down the vent for the drain until it reaches a level above the tub and the tester then determines whether any of the piping leaks. Thus, when the testing operation arrives, a plug is put in the bottom drain of the tub and some sort of seal plate is placed at the end of the tub on the overflow outlet.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening therein. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent the center opening wherein two of the holes are used to hold the plate to the plumbing fixture. In some cases there is a fitting so that the screw hole is located directly in the middle of the access hole. In that case, that hole is in the way when the testing procedure is implemented. In any event, the testing procedure usually involves stuffing a balloon through the large center opening into the pipe in the wall and the pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated. Further, existing seal plates normally have to be removed when the decorative plate is put on. Two screws which use the screw openings of the plate typically hold the decorative plate in position.
A more recent version is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,241 in which an overflow system for a bathtub has an overflow port and has a drain pipe in connection with the overflow port. A flexible diaphragm is imposed over overflow drain pipe secured to and engages the inner face of the sleeve. Screws extend through the plate which has a center opening. A screw extends through the plate to hold the cap in place. The cap has a conventional side rim extending around the plate and diaphragm. A cut-out portion of the cap provides for water flow. The diaphragm seals the overflow pipe when the system is being tested for leaks with pressurized fluid. Following the tests, when the fluid is removed, the diaphragm is cut or slashed to open the overflow port to provide fluid flow. While this device serves the intended function, it is expensive to make and more cumbersome to assemble.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a method and a means for an overflow assembly for bathtubs and the like which will safeguard the overflow system during construction; prepare the system for testing; and facilitate the final installation of the bathtub hardware.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the testing procedure of the overflow system before the final installation has taken place, and to permit the assembly of parts without the use of screws, screw holes, and the like.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
An overflow system in the bathtub has an overflow port and has a drain pipe in connection with the overflow port. A threaded flange has a stub shoulder on one end which is forced-fitted into a circular sleeve on the overflow port. The threaded flange has exterior threads on its outer surface and a thin diaphragm secured to the end thereof opposite to the stub shoulder. A large sealing washer embraces the outside of the circular flange on the overflow port and extends partially over the threads of the threaded flange. A large internally threaded nut is threadably mounted on the outer end of the threaded flange and compresses the sealing washer against a vertical flange on the port to seal the connection between the threaded flange and the port. A decorative cap is frictionally snapped into engagement with protrusions on the outer surface of the nut. The cap can be removed if needed to permit the plumber to gain access to the diaphragm to cut it open for fluid flow after they system has been tested for leaks, or put in place after the cut takes place.